Sessions/Shrouded Valley/1
Narrator: The delvers are in the Fens of Despair, heading from the Druid's treehouse to the Druids' Grove. Narrator: Mordreona is currently sulky and somewhat wounded after an encounter with some tentacle panthers. GM: What are you guys doing? Mrugnak: We are going to put the hat on the rock! Berkun: Berkun leads the way, looking out for any danger Berkun: he makes sure to check for tracks of dangerous beasts Connell: Attempting to remember what verse of the song I was on before we got interrupted. Mrugnak: (( and I've connected to Maptools! )) Berkun: Tracking 3d6.skill(16,2) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Berkun: (actually, that's by 9 counting bless) GM: Okay, you make your way back to the Grove. It looks mostly like it did before: statue, fallen stones in a rough circle, a pile of charred bones, lots of holes in the ground like a mad gopher attacked... there's a ruined shed on the south side. Berkun: Berkun readies bow and arrow and goes to check if there isn't anything hiding in the shed Berkun: He won't go in, just peer inside from close by and listen Berkun: "This is a bad place, so let's do it quick." GM: He doesn't hear or see anything. Berkun: The hunter is uneasy ** Mrugnak keeps an eye out for bad rocks, and keeps his other eye on his shadow. ** ** Connell looks around for an appropriate place to put the tiara. ** ** Ayake just remains generally ready for danger and lets Connell do his thing. ** GM: Connell's knowledge of druidic lore is sufficient for him to know the tiara goes on the statue of the Lady of Spring. GM: He's entirely unsure if there's a ritual for doing that, or if you just put it on. Senior druids handled that bit. Berkun: Berkun is at ready, watching the groups back and looking in all directions ** Connell just tries to make up a little ritual on the spot, placing the tiara back on the statue's head and muttering something about rebirth and crocuses. ** Connell: (( Ritual: Druid roll or something maybe? )) Narrator: As the others watch uneasily, Connell puts the tiara back on the statue's head. Narrator: There is a brief shimmer of magic, and the statue's stone hair resettles slightly under the weight of the metal. Narrator: Then they all notice the swamp still sticks and there are still mosquitoes and gnats buzzing all around. GM: What now? Mrugnak: But not around Mrugnak. Mrugnak: Um. Mrugnak: I think that was it? ** Ayake looks at Connell. "Is that what you were hoping to see happen?" ** Connell: "Well. That's about as much as I can do for now. I'll have to get some other druids and come back to fix everything." Mrugnak: Haul McDruidPants back to town so he can get some therapy? GM: So what's the plan, then? Ayake: Haul the demented druid back to town, and then set out for the Shrouded Valley. Connell: "Proper Rites of Spring would - well, we'd need more women than just Mordreona, let me put it that way." He grins. "All set?" Ayake: After, I hope, picking up some torches or equivalent. Berkun: Berkun has no knowledge of this sort of doings, so he'll just keep guard until Connell considers the ritual finished GM: Okay. Back to town it is! Mrugnak: Going back to town, and buying a glowing rock! GM: You make it out the swamp with little difficult, now that Mrugnak and Berkun have some familiarity with the route. GM: You meet up with the retainers, organize your gear, and start walking back. GM: On the second morning, you check your captive and notice he isn't there. He was bound, gagged, and blindfolded when you left him. Berkun: Berkun will lead the group to avoid the lizardmen village and the place we got attacked by spiders Berkun: oh my... Berkun looks for tracks Berkun: and assumes the tracks could just as well be animal ones Mrugnak: Mrugnak helps! Mrugnak: We may actually want to do this the other way around. GM: You find bird feet - some kind of raptor? - in the ground where he had been laying. Nothing else. Berkun: "He could turn into an animal or flame or wind..." Berkun: "So not easy to find him..." Berkun: "Or into a bird..." Berkun stares at the prints Mrugnak: "He birdy! Connell! You do dat birdy ting!" Berkun: "We won't find him now..." ** Ayake sighs. "Confucius say: A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush, but a bird in the air has no value. I hope this does not come back to haunt us." ** Connell: 1d8 => 5 = (5) Connell: "Oh, it probably will." Berkun: "This is bad, but birds have to return to their nests..." Connell: "I don't think the birdy thing will work on him very well." ** Ayake shrugs. "Do we return to the swamp and see if we can take him again, or shall we simply return to Polisberk and let the druids there handle it?" ** Aewyn: "Are you sure you want to go all the way back to Polisberg? We are but a day or two hard walk from the Shrouded Vale from here. Though why you want to go there... well, your coin, your destination." ** Ayake raises an eyebrow thoughtfully. "The guide has wisdom. We can as easily inform the druids in Polisberg after we return from the Shrouded Vale." ** Berkun: "Maybe it's for better..." Berkun: "And let me think, he's not likely dumb enough to come back to his house immediatelly..." ** Mrugnak perks up his ears. "Gonna smarsh der goblins?" ** Berkun: "Still, remember that he might be prepared when we will be coming back..." Berkun: "So let's be careful. Berkun: " Connell: (( How long would it take to fly to Polisberg? Assuming being a bird with Move 24... )) ** Ayake nods to Aewyn. "Onward to the Shrouded Vale. I suspect we likely couldn't afford even a few nights in Polisberg." ** GM: Couple of hours at most. Move 24 = 50 mi/hr or 80 km/hr, right? Mrugnak: yar GM: 3-4 hours. Connell: "I can fly back to Polisberg and leave a message... think there's a landmark maybe a day ahead I could meet you at?" Mrugnak: "Dat valley big. You see it." Connell: "Yes, but where will I meet you is the question." Aewyn: "Aye, it gets hilly. See that those three peaks on the horizon?" whispering to Connell, You totally see them. You see the colors of the rocks on them. Ayake: "Very well. We press on, and Connell meets us on the central hilltop tomorrow?" whispering to Connell, They're not very tall, but you see them and think you'd remember them, Connell: "Sounds good to me." GM: So I take it Connell turns into a bird and flies off? Mrugnak: And the rest of us go for that hilltop! Connell: (( Yes, sorry, just checking how holding on to a shapeshift works - he has to make an IQ roll or temporarily lose IQ, and if he drops low enough it gets bad, but the flight is too short to matter so... )) ** Connell attempts to become a chickadee and fly off! 3d6.skill(17,0) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 ** ** Connell is a teensy bird flitting among the treetops. And then he's gone. ** Berkun: Berkun looks at him fly off Berkun: "Yeah, let's hope he doesn't find bad company in the clouds..." GM: So what's Connell's navigation skill, anyway? Mrugnak: Hee Connell: (( 14, want me to roll? GM: Sure! At -2. Connell: Navigation! 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 GM: No problem. You have a pleasant (if tiring), 3 hour flight. GM: You arrive in Polisberg. What are you doing there? Connell: Heading off to the druids to spill the beans on what happened. ABout the druid, the tiara, etc. Connell: How much time does it take to get a power item filled up, too? >.> GM: They can do it in a rush for 4x cost, takes a few hours. Otherwise, it will take a little more than a day. GM: The druids are very fascinated by your story... except they're not willing to trek all across the West Marches to do anything about it. GM: That sounds unwise and dangerous to them. Connell: Connell offers to lead them there personally.. or do whatever needs to be done, anyway. But that's for later. Message relayed, he must return to the Shrouded Vale! GM: Okay. Another navigation roll to make it back. Connell: Oh wait! First, he buys... uh. Sunrods. Glowy stick things. GM: Well, the druids can cast Continual Light on anything for about $12 per item... Connell: Which... I cannot find in the book now. GM: THat usually lasts for a week. GM: Otherwise, you're buying torches or glow vials. GM: (see DF1 p 28 for the vials, a few pages earlier for other light sources) Connell: Right. Ten glow vials. ** Connell forks over the $300, and THEN gets going for the Vale. ** Connell: Navigation! 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,6,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 GM: Right. On your way back, just before dark, you spot a familiar band of delvers unloading their mule and setting up tents. GM: The other delvers have an uneventful day marching across the marsh toward some hill just barely visible in the distance. ** Connell flutters down and lands on Mrugnak's unbroken horn. "Chicka-dee-dee-dee." ** GM: No exciting color commentary? GM: Alright then. People take turns keeping guard, sleeping. Walk out of the swamp the next day onto rising hills. Mrugnak: (( sorry, mom just called me. )) Berkun: Berkun was all startled by Connell Berkun: Though he realized in time and didn't shoot him GM: Everyone now and then you crest a ridge, and in the distance - past the 3 hills - you see a dark spot in the sky. Mrugnak: (( Dear god mom was in a Tornado, and now Environment Canada is using her as a ground observer. )) GM: It's very odd - the sky is just darker in an area past some hills. Berkun: "Shrouded Valley..." Mrugnak: (( her neighborhood's a wreck. )) Berkun: "The name makes sense" GM: So. ** Ayake eyes it consideringly for a few moments, but says nothing and just marches on. ** GM: Who did the research the last time you were in Polisberg? Connell: (( Does she still live in Lincoln Fields? )) Mrugnak: (( yar. )) Connell: (( This is all Ayake's idea, isn't it? )) Ayake: ((We went off of Lenia's notes.)) Mrugnak: Mrugnak did a lot of gossiping! Ayake: ((Other than that, no research AFAIK - we were told 'no new rumors'.) GM: Rumors aren't research. GM: Nominally, Connell is the smartest, so maybe he asked around the Druid Grove in Polisberg? Connell: Statistically, Connell is the smartest. Which means very little, unfortunately. Anyway! Sure, yes, Connell did the askin'. GM: So he did. He learned: There are 3 major goblin tribes living in the Valley: the Bearclaws, the Red Runes, and Rockbreakers. Mrugnak: (( sorry, still on the phone with mom. )) GM: The Bearclaws control the main gate; the Rockbreakers hold the old dwarven mines, and the Red Runes have most of the land between. Ayake: Are they conveniently warring with each other? That would be handy. >.> Berkun: Even handier if we could provoke them to GM: All 3 tribes are constantly feuding, uniting only against outsiders. An orc warlord, Skullbreaker Red, is uniting them under his personal leadership, but there would open warfare if he died. Berkun: we could kill two groups and leave each groups equipment with the second Berkun: or whatever ** Connell feeds this information liberally to the others. ** Berkun: we should be stealthy and try to get them to fight each other without even knowing someone is infiltrating them... Berkun: this means attacking from suprise and not letting anyone escape GM: Skullbreaker travels constantly among the three groups, with a relatively small entourage. He rides a black, mutant boar and wears a mithril helm. Berkun: also, it means hiding when we camp Berkun: but if we can pull such a trick off... Mrugnak: Does Connell know the Concealment spell? Connell: Nope. Ayake: ((If not, he's a DRUID.)) Mrugnak: Or anything else good for hiding us while camping? Plant form Other? :D Berkun: Berkun can camouflage it Berkun: but we could use some scent camouflage too, and that I have no idea how to do GM: Berkun knows some tricks though. Mrugnak: Mrugnak can try! Berkun: of course this will entail sleeping like... covered with leaver or something Mrugnak: He actually has good scent so that might help. GM: They mostly involve killing small animals. Berkun: oh, right Connell: Best Connell can get you is some rain. Berkun: Berkun would know this sort of things Berkun: so yeah, I'd say that as long as we get good scouting, we might have a chance Mrugnak: (( Sorry about that, Mom's done telling me. It was all very exciting apparently, and she loves working for EC. )) Berkun: now, Berkun will be checking the ground for tracks all the time Berkun: I'd think that Connell in birdshape would be the best possible scout, unless it uses too much of his power Berkun: lastly, it would be decent if we could cover our own tracks, but this might be too much trouble to be worth GM: So what's the plan? ** Ayake remains quiet during these discussions, having not much of use to add. ** Mrugnak: Mrugnak will help sniff around the camp after its camouflaged to make sure it's safe? Berkun: My idea is like this: Connell scouts ahead, Berkun and Mrugnak track, if we run into goblins, we decide if we avoid them or ambush Mrugnak: As far as storming the gates, Mrugnak's contribution to the plan is to go knock them down and smash goblins. Berkun: when making camp, we look for a cave first, if there's no cave than bushes or trees will do Berkun: Berkun tells others how to cut branches to cover the sleeping from view and uses animal urine or something like that to mask the scent GM: So. ** Ayake follows instructions faithfully, and uses Light Walk when moving to avoid leaving tracks. ** Mrugnak: ... I hope someone has a better plan than Mrugnak's "bash down gates, bash down goblins" thing. Berkun: that's that, I'd say. Ayake might have his way to do it, but otherwise we can't help with that Connell: And yes, Chickadee form for scouting. Berkun: on other hand, our tracks do not immediatelly scream 'adventurers' Narrator: The delvers are marching over hill and ridge when they hear high pitched, agonized shrieks in the distance. Berkun: as for the gate, we'll plan once we know what we're facing. Ayake: ((With Connell's luck, he'll run into a smart goblin. "Hey, there aren't any chickadees in the Shrouded Valley!")) Berkun: But I'd think Connell should scout not just the gate buy nearby terrain too... Connell: (( "I'm migrating - oh shit." )) Berkun: If there are watch towers nearby or possible reinforcements... Berkun: That would blow our attempt at stealth Berkun: And remember, we can't leave any goblin alive Connell: "I'll go check it out." Narrator: "Aieeegh! Aieeegh! No no no! Eeek!" ** Connell attempts to Chickadee his way ahead. 3d6.skill(17,0) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 ** Berkun: so before we attack, we can engage in a round of stealth-killing Berkun: like, we'll slit throats of goblins going to pee and stuff... Berkun: so we'll face less goblins in direct combat GM: You're standing on the side of a hill, with a ridgeline south of you. ** Mrugnak draws his weapons! Is it a goblin screaming? ** GM: Connell, in chickadee form, flies over the hill and scouts. ** Mrugnak sniffs at the wind to find out! ** whispering to Connell, You see a half dozen ogres standing in a circle. A bunch of terrified leprechauns are chained to a rock. ** Connell flits back and lands on Berkun's shoulder. "A bunch of ogres are torturing some leprechauns." ** whispering to Connell, The ogres are throwing rocks at the leprechauns as some kind of sick, twisted game. Mrugnak: "Ogres?" ** Mrugnak frowns. "Bad ogre! No eat dat." ** Ayake: "...Leprechauns?" GM: That's what he said. Actions? Connell: "Leprechauns. We going in?" Berkun: "What, wait...? Laugh what?" Berkun: "It's someone who'd be on our side, right? If so, we do..." ** Connell rests for however long they plan. ** Berkun: "Let's surround them, though... attack from all sides" GM: How long are you planning? Berkun: as little as possible GM: Not much time to rest Connell. GM: What's the briefly planned plan? Ayake: 1d4 => 3 = (3) ** Ayake is a ninja. Stealth: 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 ** Berkun: as I said, surround them Berkun: Mordreona and Ayake should get them from the back Berkun: Berkun from the side GM: Move your tokens. Mrugnak: Mrugnak goes in front! Berkun: Mrugnak, being least stealthy, should just lumber and attract their attention Mrugnak: (( I'm not actually terrible at stealth. )) Mrugnak: (( I have a point in it! )) ** Connell attempts to become a wooden tiger first, and go in with Mrugnak. 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 ** Mordreona: "I'll cover the rear." GM: Stealth rolls at -3 to move from the ridgeline to the trees, Berkun. Berkun: stealthy3d6.skill(14,1-3) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: luck... Ayake: ((Did I just get moved onto the darker brown area from the light brown?)) Berkun: stealth3d6.skill(14,1-3) => 1,4,2 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: stealth3d6.skill(14,1-3) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 GM: Yes. GM: You're stealthy! GM: The lighter colors are higher elevations. There's a 3 yard difference between each color. Berkun: how are they armed? armoured? GM: It takes 3 extra movement to go up a hill, paid when you change colors. GM: The ridgeline defines a vision blocking layer, for convenience. GM: They're wearing leather, mail, scale in a mixture, with leather caps. They all have clubs and implements of destruction, but they're throwing pebbles at the leprechauns. Berkun: anything that's a level lower is out of line of sight? GM: Not if you're above it. GM: I GM: The small hill does block line of sight, though. Berkun: okay GM: So? Ayake: ((So right now I'm atop a hill, but hidden by some trees?)) Ayake: ((Just want to make sure I'm getting that right.)) GM: Nope, you haven't crested the hill, Ayake. GM: Only Berkun, so far. Ayake: Ah. Mrugnak: We're on the "Upslope" of the hill. GM: Actually, the hill peaks just south of Mrugnak and Ayake. Ayake: I'm completely confused, but I'd like to get to those trees ahead of me and hide there until I hear signs of fighting. GM: So yeah, upslope is south, then downslope. Mrugnak: Wohah. Mrugnak: Went black and stuff. GM: Forgot that you need Fog of War for everything to work. GM: Oops. Ayake: Okay, NOW it makes sense. Mrugnak: Ahah, that's a lot clearer :D GM: Right. ** Connell is just padding along behind Mrugnak. ** Ayake: So yeah. Crest the hill, trees make good cover? GM: Sure. GM: One of the leprechauns is dead, by the way. GM: A leprechaun in a dress doesn't dodge fast enough, and catches a pebble thrown with ogrish force. It breaks her neck and she collapses. Berkun: Okay, Berkun aims at the closest ogre GM: How long are you aiming? Berkun: 2 turns GM: Then what? Berkun: aiming at the head Berkun: then shoot him Berkun: does he have a helmet? Mrugnak: I think Mrugnak starts heading over the hill, bored. Mrugnak: If we're starting timed events here. Berkun: it's the leader Mrugnak: He's certainly not been told to wait for a signal! Mrugnak: Unless you're handling Berkun first? Berkun: true, my mistake for not establishing a signal GM: Roll off. High person goes first! Berkun: 1d6 => 5 = (5) Mrugnak: 1d6 => 4 = (4) GM: By good fortune, Berkun lets fly just as Mrugnak crosses the hill. Berkun, roll your attack. Berkun: this is a piercing bodkin arrow, by the way Ayake: Ayake isn't going to wait past the time the leprechaun goes down; he'll probably be moving in at the same time Berkun lets fly. Berkun: 3d6.skill(20,3+2+2+1+1-5-7) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (17) or less Success! by 4 GM: Damage? Berkun: Berkun picks out a special arrow with a long, needle-like head and sends it into the backs of the ogres skull... Berkun: 1d6+6 => 3,6 = (9) Mrugnak: Should I move Mrugnak now or after you're done resolving this? Narrator: Berkun's arrow penetrates deep into the ogres' skull, ripping through armor and bone. Narrator: The ogre grunts and spins, shouting out to its allies! 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Berkun: (he survived, huh?) Mordreona: Move ahead. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast draw another penetrating bodkin 3d6 => 2,2,6 = (10) fast load3d6 => 6,4,1 = (11) Berkun: and shoot the same ogre right again in the head. if he turns, he'll just have arrows sticking on both sides of the head! GM: Sure. Berkun: predictive -2/13d6.skill(20,3+2+1+1-5-7-1-1) => 2,6,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-1) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Damage? Berkun: 1d6+6 => 6,6 = (12) Berkun: (just to be sure, those arrows should have AD of 4 together and a brain hit should be x4 multiplier...) Narrator: After catching an arrow to the back of the head and the forehead, he collapses and drops to his knees. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Drop pack as a free action, and move forward quickly. Berkun: "Come for me, fools!" Berkun shouts 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Ogres) Connell: Delay until after Mrugnak. GM: Err... okay. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ogres (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Ogre: Three of the ogres charge forward. One of them whips a heavy rock at Berkun 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Ayake: ((Ogres: All male?)) GM: Sure. Berkun: feverish dodge3d6.skill(11,1+2) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: Mrugnak drops his backpack as a free action and goes charging over the ridge! Berkun: Mark, do the ogres maybe have necks uncovered? GM: Sure. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Mrugnak: Q, going downhill costs 3 extra move? GM: No. Mrugnak: k! ** Connell is following with Mrugnak. ** Berkun: move and fire at ogre 4 Berkun: fast draw cutting 3d6 => 1,2,2 = (5) fast load3d6 => 5,5,2 = (12) Berkun: shoot at neck3d6.skill(20,+1+1+1-1-5-5) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Ogre: Damage? Berkun: Now the arrow is a broad headed one, meant to cut the ogre's exposed neck like a knife... Berkun: 1d6+6 => 2,6 = (8) GM: It carves a gash along his neck but doesn't slow him down. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Step forward; Telescoping Strike for +3 reach (twice), Rapid Claw Strike to the Ogre's groin. GM: Let's see it. Connell: (( AFK briefly - my turn will be to wait and follow Mrugnak again Ayake: Telescoping Weapon: 3d6.skill(17,+1-4) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 3d6.skill(17,+1-4) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 costing 2 from Energy Reserve. Ayake: Karate Rapid Strike: Deceptive, -6/3 3d6.skill(24,-2-6+1) => 5,6,4 = 15 vs (17) or less Success! by 2 and 3d6.skill(24,-2-6+1) => 6,3,3 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: Whups, groin is -3. Ayake: Still, successes. Ogre: Parry, parry! -2) => 3,5,6 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 -2) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Ogre: Damage? Ayake: 2d6+2 => 1,4,2 = (7) and 2d6+2 => 4,2,2 = (8) cutting GM: You rake at his groin, but fail to penetrate his armor in a meaningful way. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Ogres) 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ogres (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Ogre: Move and slam Ayake! 3d6.skill(16,-1-2) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 DA-2/-1 Ogre: Ogre 3 readies his club and steps toward Mrugnak. Ogre: Other Ogres continue running forward. GM: Is Ayake taking the hit? Ayake: Sidestep, and Judo Parry. Ayake: Judo Parry: 3d6.skill(14,+1+1-1) => 3,3,1 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: Eh. Charging more! Mrugnak: Heroically charging even! Mrugnak: I think that puts me in morningstar range. GM: Looks like. Mrugnak: And so, I smash him with a morningstar. Heroically, and with a deceptiveness caused by swinging it around his head and howling a lot to distract the ogre from the morningstar headed his way! Mrugnak: SM +1, so no size modifier, any terrain considerations? GM: No. Mrugnak: DA -8/-4 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-8+1) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: "Raaaargh!" Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (6) or less Failure! by 7 Ogre: Damage? Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) +1 => 6,2,5,3,3,1 = (20) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Blessed Berkun (enter): 20:01 Ogre: Grunts. Attempting to assign the role of PLAYER to (127) Berkun... Mark: Booting '(122) Berkun' from room... Berkun (exit): 20:01 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Ogre found the F12 macro key ** 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast draw barbed arrow 3d6 => 5,5,1 = (11) fast load3d6 => 1,1,6 = (8) Berkun: shoot the oncoming ogre in the eye whispering to Connell, By the way, you just entered a no-mana zone. Berkun: predictive -2/13d6.skill(20,3+2+1+1-1-3-9-2) => 4,2,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-1) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Ogre: Damage? Berkun: Berkun is unfazed as he drops the hulking monsters Berkun: 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) Ogre: Drops in a shower of blood. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Step to the flank and rapid strike: Judo throw to Karate Claw Strike (leg) on Ogre 1. Telescoping Weapon for +1 reach, Penetrating Weapon to try and penetrate DR, and Stupefying Blow for stunning (Will at -1 per 2 points of penetrating damage, or stunned. Will at same penalty each second to recover.) Ayake: Judo Throw: Deceptive, -2/1 3d6.skill(16,-3-2+1) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 GM: Sure! Ogre: DOdge 3d6.skill(10,-1) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Ayake: Telescoping Weapon: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Ayake: Prone in his current hex and the hex in front of him. Ayake: Legs in his current hex, obv. Ayake: Penetrating Weapon: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Ayake: Stupefying Blow: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Ayake: Doh. Ayake: Karate Punch: DA -4/2 3d6.skill(24,-2-3-4+1) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-3-2) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Ogre: Damage? Ayake: Damage is 2d6+3 => 5,6,3 = (14) cu(2) to the leg. Narrator: You cut him up, but he's easily as large as Mrugnak, maybe larger. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Ogres) ** Connell leaps for the Ogre's throat! 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 ** Ogre: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ogres (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Ogre: Ogre 3 slams Mrugnak as a Flying Tackle 3d6.skill(16,4-6) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 DA-6/-3 Mrugnak: Mrugnak parries with his axe at -2! Ogre: Ogre 1 kneels and faces Ayake. Mrugnak: Mrugnak may regret this! Mrugnak: Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) * Adpt. Flail parry +1) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Blessed GM: How much does that Axe weigh? Mrugnak: Checking. Ogre: Ogre 2 moves and slams Ayake with a flying tackle! 3d6.skill(16,4-6) => 3,4,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 DA-6/-3 Ogre: Ogre 5 runs forward. Ogre: 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 2,6,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Ayake: Question: If I sidestep or retreat, may I change facing as I do? Ayake: ...Never mind, I want a retreat and the same facing I have. Dur. Ayake: I'm for some reason unable to touch Ayake's token. He should move 1 NE. Mrugnak: (( sorry, GCA's suddenly hung up. )) GM: I have a weight of 7. GM: 1d6 => 2 = (2) GM: Doesn't break, holds on the parry. GM: Did Ayake defend? Ayake: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Ayake: Feverish Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(11,+1+3-3+2+2) => 6,4,3 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Ayake: Yes! :D 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ayake: I dodged his slam - did he have any MP left? GM: No. Mrugnak: Ogre in front of me is prone! Mrugnak: Mrugnak smashes him in the head! Mrugnak: 24-7 => 17 Mrugnak: Yeah, just a plain head smash and step back. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-7+1) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (17) or less Critical Failure! B556 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: luck! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-7+1) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (17) or less Success! by 4 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-7+1) => 5,5,6 = 16 vs (17) or less Success! by 1 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size GM: So close. Ogre: Dodge? 3d6.skill(10,-3) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (7) or less Failure! by 3 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) +1 => 6,5,3,3,3,1 = (21) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Blessed Ogre: Or not. Berkun: (wait, blessing adds to damage?) GM: So, like 60 damage after DR? Ow. Mrugnak: (( I consider it sort of an incidental effect, really. )) 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Ayake: ((Every roll you make. Every time dice shake. Every crit you make, every feint you fake, I'll be Blessing you.)) Mrugnak: (( Oh baby can't you seeee? Your crits belong to meeeeee... )) Berkun: long stride to step two hexes forward, fast draw barbed3d6 => 4,2,2 = (8) fast load3d6 => 4,5,1 = (10) Ayake: ((...Am I fired?)) Berkun: and shoot the next ogre in the eye... Mrugnak: (( I like Sting too much to fire you. )) Berkun: predictive -4/23d6.skill(20,3+2+1+1-1-1-9-4) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Ogre: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 6,6,4 = 16 vs (8) or less Failure! by 8 Ogre: Damage? Berkun: 1d6+7 => 6,7 = (13) Berkun: "Weak spot, bastard!" 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: "Those who grow too large fall as sure as those who are too weak. Such is the law of the plains!" Ayake: Step to the flank of Ogre 1. Telescoping Weapon for +1 reach, twice, Penetrating Strike, twice, and Stupefying Blow, twice, with claw strikes to the neck. Ayake: Telescoping Weapon: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 and 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Ayake: Penetrating Strike: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 and 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Ayake: Stupefying Blow: 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 and 3d6.skill(17,+1-5) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: Karate Punch: DA -2/1 3d6.skill(24,-5+1-2-3+1) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 and 3d6.skill(24,-5+1-2-3+1) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Ayake: Defend at -2 for flank, -2 for kneeling, and -1 deceptive? Ogre: Parry 3d6.skill(12,-2-2-1) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 Ogre: So close! Ayake: Second strike? Ogre: Parry 3d6.skill(12,-2-2-1) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 Ayake: 2d6+3 => 1,4,3 = (8) and 2d6+3 => 5,3,3 = (11) Ayake: cu(2) to the neck, Will at -1 per 2 penetrating damage or Stunned. Narrator: Ayake steps behind the ogre and tears out his neck. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Ogres) Ayake: ### ** Connell tries for the neck again. He is not feeling so good. Who's idea was this anyway? 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 ** Connell: (( Whose. )) GM: Given that the ogre barely has a head, you have a hard time finding the neck. But he doesn't resist much when you do. GM: You kill him. GM: More. Ayake: ((I count one standing ogre, facing me?)) GM: Well, lying down but getting to his feet. Active, anyway. Berkun: (only him left) 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ogres (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Ogre: Surviving ogre kneels, confused by the fact that everyone is dead. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ayake: I think the ogre's about to have a bad day. Ayake: Because Mrugnak is in his rear facing. Mrugnak: Kneels as in getting to his feet, or kneels as in stopping getting to his feet? Ayake: He was prone. GM: Right. Mrugnak: Aha! Yep, that's still hostile. Mrugnak: Chaaaaaaarge! Mrugnak: Axe swing to the neck! Mrugnak: Heroically! Ayake: (("SKULLSKULL!")) Mrugnak: eeeenh. I suppose I could do that. Mrugnak: Mrugnak likes smashing things in the head. So be it! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-7+1) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Ogre: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2-2) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (6) or less Failure! by 7 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) +1 => 6,5,4,6,3,1 = (25) cr (Armor Div 1/2) Blessed Ogre: Death check! 3d6.skill(14) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Narrator: The ogre's small brain is smashed around in his skull, but his armor and thick bone prevent the worst of it. He simply collapses, planning to die within a few days at most, and doesn't have his head explode. Narrator: The delvers stand triumphant over the huge bodies of their foes. Berkun: And Berkun wastes no time. He checks if every ogre is dead, goes to get his two special arrows from the leader and then looks where the Leuprechauns are... Mrugnak: Mrugnak skips the looting phase and goes directly to freeing of captives! GM: They're standing on their chains, looking ill and quite shocked. Most of them have minor-ish wounds - cuts, bruises, abrasions, or broken limbs. ** Ayake heads straight for the leprechauns, himself. ** Mrugnak: "It ok! Mrugnak smashededed dem!" GM: One of them is slightly better dressed than the others. Berkun: "Mrugnak, can you snap their chains without harming them?" Ayake: "Perhaps see if the leader had a key?" Berkun: Berkun nods and goes to search the leader Berkun: mindful for poisonous animals hiding in his purse! Leprechaun: "Ahem." His voice trembles a bit. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, would you do a favor for a chap and get us out of these chains? They're a trifle uncomfortable." Berkun: (since with ogres, one never knows!) Berkun: "We're trying." Mrugnak: Mrugnak does his bestest to snap chains! If that doesn't work, he smashes them. Raven: He considers the situation. "Oh, no hurry, no hurry. Take your time." Mrugnak: not near the Leprechauns. Mrugnak: But at least they won't be tied down? GM: Thrusting damage with Forced Entry and Brawling bonuses to break the chains. Berkun: "We are in a hurry, actually. You owe us your lives, you should tell us what you know of this region and Shrouded Valley!" Mrugnak: 2d6+2+2 => 1,5,2,2 = (10) Mrugnak: +1 for blessed! GM: One of the chains starts to give. Mrugnak: Mrugnak heaves again with his mighty thews (queue Jim Theis). 1 FP for repeated attempts I assume. ** Connell scrambles back up the hill as fast as he can, looking ... well, as unwell as a wooden tiger can look. ** ** Ayake just focuses on one of the chains, and tries to put his fist through it (Penetrating strike for AD 5; Karate Punch w/Power Blow. ** Mrugnak: 2d6+2+2+1 => 1,3,2,2,1 = (9) Leprechaun: "Quite, of course, of course. This region. Well, I do say." He pauses, eyes you. "The Shrouded Vale is near here, of course. Just past those hills. Filled with some jolly chaps, greenskins and the like." GM: Mrugnak is tearing at the chains to no great effect. Berkun: "Jolly chaps you say? Huh..." Ayake: Power Blow: 3d6.skill(13,+1) => 2,2,4 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 and Penetrating Strike: 3d6.skill(17,+1-4) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 (costs 2 FP) Mrugnak: "Mrugnak *pant* like goblin. Dey make *pant* dis funny noise *pant*..." Berkun: Berkun frowns distrustfully and continues to sift through the ogre leaders belongings Ayake: Karate Punch Damage: 2d6+4 => 1,3,4 = (8) (armor divisor 5) Ayake: ((That... probably didn't do much. Bah.)) Mrugnak: "Voi vittu tätä." Berkun: "You little folk, are you friends with the goblins?" Mrugnak: Mrugnak smashes at the post with his morningstar. Mrugnak: Forced Entry (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+1) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Blessed ** Connell stops being a tiger, and yells from the top of the hill, "Get them away from the stone! There's some kind of spell-lock on that area, no magic!" ** Mrugnak: :P Mrugnak: Good thing I missed, then! Mrugnak: Can Mrugnak uproot whatever they're tied to? Leprechaun: "Friends with the goblins? I say. No, not as such." He jumps to the side as Mrugnak and Ayake perform mayhem on the chains. "I daresay they're a bit unsavory, those greenskins. Not our kind of people at all." GM: Yes, ST-8 roll. Mrugnak: ST (20) 3d6.skill(20,-8+1) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Blessed Berkun: Berkun keeps on frowning, he never met Leuprechauns before Mrugnak: "Graaaar!" Berkun: "Can you offer us any information about them? We are going there, but we'd prefer to get in the valley without alarming those goblins..." Leprechaun: Looks over at Connell curiously. "Oh, yes. The dying zone. Bit of a whatcha, yes?" Berkun: "Do our things without a fight, quietly..." Mrugnak: "Ha! Mrugnak nai sinut!" He shakes his fist at the post. Berkun: Berkun searches all the ogres for a key. Leprechaun: Move slowly off under the weight of the heavy chains. ** Mrugnak carries the entire assemblage! ** Leprechaun: "The Vale? Well." Mrugnak: Possibly not the leprechauns. Mrugnak: Dragging folks around by the neck would be tacky. Moving them out and then going to fetch his backpack to get out the supersized crowbar! whispering to Connell, The Leprechaun leader is nervous about something - something to do with the Vale. He isn't telling everything. Leprechaun: "I must say, I've never really been in the Vale. I'm given to understand its quite dark, though, hence the name. Other than that..." he thinks carefully, "No, I don't think I could say more than that. Quite." Connell: "We're heading into the vale to try and solve a few problems... if you know something we should know, please, tell us." Mrugnak: Can I use the crowbar to get some sort of bonus? Using my swing damage instead of thrusting to pry open links? Leprechaun: "I say! That is quite decent of you to offer. You seem like rough and ready blokes, quite." Leprechaun: One of the others whispers in the leader's ear. They have a quick discussion in Low Faerie. GM: Connell has some knowledge of Low Faerie (he speaks Middle Faerie, himself, of course). Roll at Hearing-4 to hear them. Ayake: ((High Faerie is what, Nymphs? :D)) Mrugnak: (( Stoned nymphs. )) Mrugnak: (( Pot Pixies )) Mrugnak: (( Hemp hags. )) GM: Mrugnak is fully capable of breaking the chains with a crowbar. They're 1" links, it isn't *that* hard. Mrugnak: "Rawr! Mrugnak stronger than chain!" GM: High faerie what SM+1 faeriefolk speak. Duh. Mrugnak: (( Hemp Hags it is! )) Connell: Hearing! 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 whispering to Connell, They're in an argument about whether to tell you about the family gold. ** Connell adds, "And if anyone's gold needs rescuing, we're just the folk to do it." ** ** Connell perks those sensitive pointy ears of his. It's rumoured a faun can hear a bra unclasping from thirty yards away. ** Leprechaun: "I say! That is, gold could use rescuing. And you might be the best to rescue it. But..." he considers, "Once you take the Shilling, are you the King's Man? Or do your inclinations lie with the magpies and hyenas? For what must be done must be done by lions, not jackals." ** Mrugnak totally goes to town on the chains, demonstrating his basic tool use! ** Mrugnak: They will be, unless he's stopped, reduced to a series of loose links. GM: The leprechauns seem glad enough for the rescue, though they shrink away from Mrugnak and are generally edging away. GM: Also, their wounds are disappearing. Berkun: "What are you talking about?" Connell: "We're honest folk, through and through. I wouldn't associate with folk who aren't decent... at heart, anyway," he adds, thinking of Mordreona. ** Ayake stands straight. "Your words are strange, little man. We will recover your gold. I swear it." ** Connell: (( I'll need to swap machines soon, unless we're wrapping up )) Ayake: ((Ayake needs Compulsive Vowing. It would make him more interesting.)) Berkun: "Hmm, for a fair price!" Berkun: "We're no bandits, but you owe us a reward if we help you." Mrugnak: "Morri say take dis. Morri say take dat. Mrugnak got alla dese silly ting, Mrugnak makem do stuff!" Leprechaun: "Honest but solid, eh? Quite so, quite so! Just the sort of chaps we needed then, and need now, but I should hope not in the future." ** Mrugnak is having too much fun wrecking the chains. ** ** Ayake glares at Berkun, shaking his head. "Confucius said: The man you help today is yourself, tomorrow. No reward is necessary." ** Berkun: Berkun looks for a long moment and thinks Leprechaun: "Let me lay it on the table. We have come this way to recover our family wealth, lost these long years." Berkun: "I help myself having gold tomorrow...!" Berkun: "So reward is necessary... Your friend had too much gold to spend around or what..." Leprechaun: "I know where it is, or was, in the vale. But-" he glances at the ogres "it seems we are not well suited to deal with these rough sorts." Berkun: "Anyway, we're fair people and we won't rob you like some bandits..." Berkun: "Half of your wealth back is better than none, isn't it?" Leprechaun: "Let me make a proposal: we tell you our secrets. You recover our gold. We reward you for your troubles." Leprechaun: "Half! Well." Leprechaun: He thinks a bit, considering his words.